Broken Promises
by BookwormExtraordinary
Summary: Ginny & Hermione leave their husbands after a misunderstanding. How long will it take for them to fix their problem? HGRW. GWHP.


Ginny Potter was almost reduced to tears. That was the third time this week that Harry had thrown her out of their bedroom. And it was only Wednesday! Ginny was starting to get worried. Was Harry seeing another woman? Being the Boy-Who-Lived, he had plenty to choose from. She sniffled and wiped away a tear. She would ask Hermione for help. Maybe all men were like that, or maybe it was just Harry.

She apperated to the Weasley's house. "Hello, Hermione? You home?"

Hermione walked in from the other room. "What do you need, Ginny?"

"Advice. You see, Harry kicked me out of the bedroom."

"Again?" the redhead's best friend asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you think Harry's—you know—_seeing_ someone."

"Ginny, I have known you and Harry long enough to know that he loves you and would never cheat on you."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now, come on, you can spend the night. Ron's disappeared as well."

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Yeah." Hermione frowned. "It always happens the nights that you come over."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I can't get a single peep out of him about what he's doing…"

"Then I guess we've both got problems," Ginny said with a sigh. "Harry locks me out of the bedroom, and Ron disappears from yours."

"Yeah," Ginny's sister-in-law looked downcast for a moment, then perked up. "On the other hand, I've got great news!"

"What?" she asked, before Hermione exploded.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really? That's great, Hermione!"

"Yeah. I don't know when to tell Ron, though, with all of his disappearances…" she frowned.

"Cheer up, it'll work out eventually. You didn't win the unofficial Female Sex Appeal award at Hogwarts for nothing!"

At this, her brown-haired friend perked up. "You think?"

"I'm positive!" said Ginny firmly, and the two girls spent the hours gossiping, just as they had when they were both attending Hogwarts.

The next morning, however, was a different story. "Ginny? What's wrong?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice as she approached the bathroom, from where she could hear her friend vomiting violently into the toilet. "Ginny, you alright?"

"Does it sound like it?" she asked in a weak voice. Hermione could see that she was sitting on the floor next to the porcelain fixture, leaning back against the tub. "'Mione?"

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"I don't think I want breakfast this morning."

The brunette smiled, "I didn't think so."

"You know," Ginny hesitated. "Do you still have some of that potion to test for pregnancy?"

"I think so, why?" Hermione frowned.

"I think I might be pregnant," Ginny said, the last word so quiet, Hermione barely caught the last word.

"Really!" she squealed. "That would be so great! Our kids could go to Hogwarts together!

"Um, Hermione? Let's find out if I'm actually expecting first."

She agreed and the two of them trekked down the stairs in search of the rest of the potion.

* * *

"Here it is!" Hermione triumphantly held up the half-filled vial ten minutes later. She conjured up a glass and handed it to Ginny who made a face before drinking it. 

She shuddered. "How exactly is this supposed to work?"

"If you're not pregnant, you glow grey. If you're expecting a girl, it's pink; for a boy, it's blue; and for twins it's either red, purple, or green, depending on the genders."

"What are you expecting?"

"A boy. It's kind of in the Weasley genes."

"Yeah."

They waited until Ginny began to glow— "Purple, Ginny! You've got twin boys!" Hermione shrieked excitedly.

"Wait 'til Mum hears," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll never be let out of the house again! Or near Harry again," she added as an afterthought.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When are _you_ going to tell Ron?"

"Um," Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"What, were you _not_ planning on telling your husband that you're pregnant with his child?"

"Well…"

"Hermione Anne Granger Weasley! You are going to tell my brother! And I don't mean Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, or Harry, either," Ginny added with a pointed look when she opened her mouth.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Hermione snapped. "When were you planning on telling _your_ husband?"

"I wasn't, okay!"

"What?" She looked shocked.

"What do you mean 'what'? You weren't planning on telling yours!"

"You know what?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. "Do you know why we stick around with these guys?"

"'Cause we love 'em?"

"Yeah. Now, why should we stick around with them, if they don't stick around with us, huh?"

"'Cause if we were to hightail it outta here, there'd be hell to pay later?"

"For us, or for them?" Hermione asked, a wicked smile on her face.

"Definitely them," Ginny said, copying her expression. "Get your stuff together. I'm gonna apperate home really quick and get some stuff. You write a letter to Ron, I'll write one to Harry."

"Sounds like a plan. See you back here in half an hour."

* * *

"That's that then," Ginny said as she sealed her letter. 

"Yep," said Hermione as she set hers down. Both women had packed suitcases with them.

"Where should we go?"

"Um, what do you think?"

"Is the muggle world a nice place to live?"

"You know," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I think it might be just the place for two single mothers."

"Can you drive?"

"Of course! Let's floo to Diagon Alley, withdraw some money from our accounts, and get it changed to muggle money."

As they were about to leave, Ginny bit her lip. "Hermione?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Do you think we're being too hasty?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "But this has been going on for a month and a half and I don't think it's getting better."

"You're right as usual. Let's go."

* * *

Harry stretched. "Well, that sounds good, Ron. You should probably go home before Hermione throws a fit." 

He grimaced. "She's been known to do that. I don't come home 'til one in the morning and she's locked me out of the bedroom. I've had to sleep on the couch two dozen times already!"

"At least they'll appreciate our anniversary gifts," Harry pointed out.

"Hopefully." But Ron didn't sound convinced.

"Come on. You didn't win the second place unofficial Male Sex Appeal award for nothing!"

"Yeah, but you got first!"

Harry scowled. "Don't remind me. Every time it's brought up, Ginny locks me out of the bedroom _and_ makes me do the dishes!" He shuddered. "You do _not_ want to know how dirty those dishes are."

Ron gave him a half-smile. "I feel for you, mate. Well, I'd best get home; I've been out all night and there's no telling _what_ Hermione will do to me!"

"Good luck!" he called and Ron nodded before appearating.

Harry walked upstairs and was wondering where his wife had gone, when he heard a pop coming from downstairs. He hurried back the way he had come while pulling out his wand. When he got there he relaxed again. It was just Ron; but a very tense, desperate Ron. "What's wrong, mate?"

"Hermione and Ginny are gone!"

* * *

"What?" Harry said in a low, dangerous voice. 

"There gone!" Ron was almost hysterical. "Gone! Disappeared! Vanished without a trace! Harry, our wives left us!"

"Ron, calm down. Maybe they just went shopping?"

"Do notes that tell you your wife went shopping normally start with 'Dear Ron, I've left you'? Well? Do they?"

"What does the _rest_ of the letter say?"

"I don't know; I didn't have the courage to read it. Here," Ron said, holding out to Harry a slightly bulging envelope. "It's Ginny's letter to you."

He took it with shaking fingers. For a few minutes, all was silent as the two men read their wives' correspondences.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've done it. I've gone off and left you. You deserve it after locking me out of the bedroom so many times. I've finally done something. I never thought I'd do it, but I did. Harry, I love you. But you must not love me; because you don't turn your back on someone you love. I left, but I took a few things of yours with me. Your favorite shirt; you know, the one I bought you last Christmas. Your heart, I hope I take with me, but I know that I'm leaving because I don't have it. And I'm also taking your sons. Harry, I'm pregnant with twins. I can only hope that they may one day know their father. I wanted to keep this as a reminder of you, but I'd feel guilty keeping it. I've therefore enclosed your ring for safekeeping. I can't, however, bear to part with my engagement ring, so I'm keeping it and wearing always as a reminder of what we shared._

_Remember I'll always love you._

_Your wife,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Remember this poem:_

_'Nothing Gold Can Stay'_  
_By: Robert Frost_

_Nature's first green is gold  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower,  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down today,  
Nothing gold can stay._

Harry tipped over the envelope and out fell—onto his shaking palm—the diamond ring he had given Ginny when he made her a promise. A promise he still hadn't broken.


End file.
